Midnight Dew
by Fanpire123423
Summary: A new boy comes to town.There's something about him that intrigues Renesmee.Then his parents die mysteriously and Carlise takes him in.Renesmee notices the new boy has an aura of pain and hurt. What has his past done to him? The more she knows...........


**Smoky grimaced.**

"**Private School" He asked, biting his lip. Private School didn't work well for him.**

"**Scared?" Edward sneered**

**Smokie laughed bitterly and sent Edward a collection of memories from his days in Falcon Private School.**

**Edward's taunting smile disappeared instantly.**

"**You should at least try to stay out of trouble." Carlisle said in a gentle voice.**

"**Fine" Smokie said and sighed longingly. His heart ached to belong somewhere. Somewhere where people understood him and knew what he had been through. **

**Renesme came down the stairs with Jacob at her heels in his wolf form.**

**She looked at Smokie and paused reading his thoughts and a sad expression clouded her eyes. She went to his side. He tensed**

Smokie please let me help!

**Renesme pleaded for him to open his mind. He let his muscles relax.**

**She paused briefly, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, they were worried.**

"**Renesme, will you please tell me what is bothering Smoky? I can't read his emotions. They are too complicated and complex," Jasper asked anxiously.**

**Smoky smirked.**

"**Even for a superior vampire like you?" Smoky asked, grinning **

**Jasper smiled.**

"**Yes" He said, smiling back**

**Renesme paused, biting her lip.**

Renesme, you can do it. Use your gift freely. Don't be afraid.

Smoky, what if I give more than I want to? I don't want to show them too much or they'll feel sorry for you.

You worry too much.

**Smoky rolled his eyes at her. She laughed and touched Jasper's hand, closing her eyes in concentration**

**Jasper tilted his head, and then nodded to Smoky.**

**Smoky nodded back. Renesme lifted her fingers from Jasper's hand, then turned back to Smokie, her smile blinding.**

I did it!

I told you so!

**He smiled and flashed his fangs at her.**

**She bared her teeth in a yawn, since she had no fangs as a half- vampire.**

**Smoky laughed at her face.**

You look constipated!

According to Jacob, I look like a Goddess

**Smoky couldn't help it; He started laughing so hard he almost fell over.**

**Renesme looked offended.**

"**What? Don't you think so too?" She frowned**

**Smoky recovered from his fit long enough to consider it.**

"**You could pass for a princess Goddess but the ones I know, you couldn't pull it off" He said, still chuckling**

**Renesme gasped.**

"**You know Goddess?" She gasped**

**Smoky sighed.**

"**Yes" He said tersely**

"**Really? Prove it" Edward asked suspiciously **

**Smoky sighed and took off his shirt to reveal a tattoo.**

**Edward inhaled sharply.**

**Smoky smiled and traced his finger down his arm to reveal more tattoos.**

"**Stop! I believe you!" Edward cried**

"**Smoky? Tell me more" Renesme said anxiously**

"**Ali is 15. Alicia is also 15 and a bit of a hothead. Acira is Seth's age and the leader. They are the more powerful than vampires and their powers are very complex and complicated." Smoky paused**

"**What can Acira do?" Renesme asked, obviously awed**

"**Uh, I think you better ask her yourself." Smoky said, uncomfortable **

**A low whine pierced the air.**

"**Jacob, what's wrong with Seth?" Edward asked. **

**Seth was lying on the floor, his head on his paws.**

**Smoky cocked his head. Seth was usually very happy and excited**

Seth, what's up?

**Seth glanced at Smoky and didn't answer.**

"**Smokie, want to go for a walk?" Renesmee asked, looking up at me.**

"**Sure. Jake, want to come?" Smoky asked politely. He didn't want Jacob to think he was moving in on his imprint. **

**Jacob yawned and shook his big head.**

I'm going to catch up on some sleep. I'm exhausted_**.**_

"**Sleep well, Jacob" Renesme said, her eyes shining with love.**

"**I will" Jacob said and started drifting off.**

**Smoky headed for the door with Renesmee. The cool November air felt good. When they had walked a good ways north, Renesme stopped and sat down. **

"**Smokie, what's bothering you?" Renesme said gently, her eyes burning into his.**

**Smoky sighed, knowing he couldn't lie to her.**

"**You miss you're family, don't you? " Renesme pressed **

**Smoky nodded.**

**Renesme's burning eyes increased in intensity and they turned pleading.**

"**I miss them like crazy. It hurts terribly to be away from them and not knowing if they're okay. I'm scared that they might not come back and I'll be all alone again. I'm scared there will be an accident and I'll be sent back to an adoption center. They're like family to me, something I've never had before. If something happened to them…" Smoky couldn't talk because he was shaking so hard.**

**Renesme put her hand on his shoulder.**

**She didn't say anything because she knew that her presence was enough to let him know that she understood.**

"**Smoky, I'm going to the bonfire tonight with Jake. Will you come?" Renesme asked softly**

"Yeah, I'll come." Smokie mumbled the sighed and wiped his tears.

"Renesmee, I'm going to try and call them. What do you think?" He asked, uncertain.

She gave me a warning look. Uh-oh. I knew that look.

"I think it's worth a shoot, only you have to show me how to do it," She said.

I laughed.

"**You have my word." **

"**Good" She said, satisfied**

**I stood up and took her hand. She started cocked her head.**

"**What?" I asked, immediately dropping her hand.**

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you've done this before!" She said, frowning.

"Done what?" Smokie asked, confused

"The whole intimating ladies thing. Everything about you, your eyes, your smell, your body, intimates me" She frowned deeply

I started laughing

Renesmee gasped and looked slyly at me.

"So you have done this before!" She said then frowned once again, looking so disturbed and confused I started doubling over with laughter.

"What is so funny!" She screamed at me.

At this point I was laughing so hard tears were streaming down my face.

Renesmee started walking toward the mansion, muttering something to herself.

I managed to stagger in after her, still chortling like a mad men.

"What happened to you, Smokie?" Seth asked,

I touched his hand and shared that memory.

Soon Seth was laughing so hard he was sobbing.

"Let's not show this to Jake, okay?" Seth managed between laughs.

I nodded.

"What?" asked Edward, looking at us like we were crazy.

Jasper lifted a finger.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE, JASPER!!" I shouted and shared the memory with them as well.

We were all laughing so hard it hurt.

Bella and the girls came in, obviously wondering if we were on something.

"What are you on?" They asked in union

"Nothing" I said and straightened up.

I breathed in and out slowly.

"I swear, you'd like someone was dying, you guys were howling so loud" Esme mused

Smoky smirked and waited for Seth and the others to get over their fit.

Seth and the others recovered quickly. Smokie cleared his throat and looked at Renesmee.

When would you like to go? Renesmee asked, mind speaking to him.

**_About midnight or in the morning at dawn. When is convenient for you?_Smokie replied **

**_I'll sleep for about two hours then I'll be ready._ She said **

**_Okay._ He said.**

Renesmee went up to her room and beckoned for him to follow.

He followed her up to her room.

"You know, I've never had what you have." He mused

"Really? I'm not surprised. The foster families never deserved you" She said and sat on her bed.

"You're lucky. You have a family that loves you and you have a place where you belong. You'd never know it, but I'd give anything to be you." Smokie said bitterly

_**"**_You're right, Smokie. I think you're a real good deceiver. You put on a big smile like you're happy but on the inside you're hurting like hell.

I saw that the first time I saw you. I saw your pain and bitterness" Renesmee said and looked out her window.

Smokie walked over to her and sat down on her bed.

He closed his eyes and shared his bitter memories with her.

She started sobbing and took his hand.

Suddenly a song went through his head. He started trembling and breathed deeply.

"I'm ready." He said.

Renesme dried her tears and stood up.

He thought about his past and blew into his hands. He trapped the memories and yowled.

Suddenly, everything went black.

The first thing Ali noticed was the scent on the air.

"Acira, do you smell that? It smells like…" She trailed off, thinking

"Smokie." Alicia said and cocked her head.

Acira breathed in and nodded faintly.

The scent on the air was familiar. Very familiar.

She exhaled and her mouth went dry.

Smokie's bittersweet scent was strong and she stopped breathing.

"What does it say?" Alicia asked, worried

"Smoky needs us. He's homesick. I want to go back! Can we?" Ali asked eagerly.

Acira closed her eyes and almost lost control at the memories.

"Yes. Now." She said and the memories with them.

"Let's go" Alicia said bouncing up and down.

Ai started snarling and growling.

"Alicia, trees. Ali, with me." Acira said faintly and started crying.

Alicia jumped in the trees and took off.

Ali went into a hybrid mix of cheetah-wolf so she could cover long distances fast.

Acira went serval.

She and Ali started running fast.

I should not have left him. I know it kills him to be away from us for long periods of time.

It's not your fault, Ali.

They reached forks in 15 hours and took the direct route to La push.

He's at the Vamp mansion with vampires and werewolves. Doesn't sound like Smokie. Alicia commented

Fill us in, Acira!Ali yowled impatiently

His foster parents got killed and the vamps took him in. The lead vamp is a

Natural saint. He saved the teen vamps from death. He changed his wife by her own free will. They call themselves vegetarians because they drink animals' blood instead of humans. They made a treaty with the Quileute Werewolves. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, are the Vampires. The werewolves are Jacob, Sam, Paul, Seth, Collin, Brady, Jared, Quil, Embry, Leah, are the werewolves. Leah and Sam used to date during high school but he imprinted on Leah's cousin Emily and broke her heart.

Poor Leah, Alicia said

Plus, she's a werewolf, so she was stuck daily with him. But then Jacob black departed from Sam's pack by embracing his claim to Alpha. Then Seth followed Jacob and Leah came soon after.

Jacob imprinted on Bella's and Edwards daughter, Renesmee

Acira continued to fill them in. They arrived at La push just as she finished.

They shifted back to human. Alicia did a back flip out of the trees.

"Let'sWhy don't we go meet the go to the vamp manor and check it out," Alicia said

"werewolves? I think I might know one of them," Acira suggested

"Ooh, I've always wanted a dog, but that was before I met Acira" Ali mused and giggled.

"She did make a nice impression on you dog, Rusty, didn't she?" Alicia laughed.

I smiled my innocent smile.

"Well, he was a dog and I was a cat at the time" I said and flashed my fangs at them.

"True" Ali said

We started to walk the border of the werewolves land.

"Ready?" I said

"Oh, yeah. Let's do this!" Alicia grinned

I looked at Ali.

"Let's put those dogs to shame!" She laughed and her eyes sparkled with mischief.

We changed into our Nightwalker outfits.

"Ali, you and Alicia follow in the trees," I instructed.

**Seth and Sam, forest had asked Seth what was up.**

Seth growled in obvious frustration. "I don't know! It feels like something is missing, you know? Something important. But I have no clue what it is!" He growled out of pure anger.

Sam shrugged. "Only you could know what it is. But that's not important right now. The bloodsuckers have adopted a new kid. He's not a vampire but he's not a human either. He can't be a werewolf but who knows. We need you to find out about him. Could you do that?"

Seth swallowed. "I'll try."

Sam nodded and clapped him on the shoulder. "Thanks."

He disappeared into the night. Seth sighed. He sat down on a tree stump and began to think hard.

**Smokie's tree.**

Smokie bolted upright. Then he promptly fell out of the Dogwood.

Ouch. That was going to leave a bruise on an undesired place.

He stood up and shook the leaves from his hair. Okay, now what? Should he go visit the vamps or stay here? Neither.

Smokie wiped the sleep from his eyes and headed for the nearest stream. He found a nice, cold one just beside the treaty line. "Thank Athens, leader of the river gods." He muttered before dipping his head in the stream.

He stopped in the middle of washing. He got the feeling he was being watched. Smokie lifted his head and glanced around.

Nobody was there. But he still couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched.

He kept a close eye on his surroundings as he finished his bath. But still, nothing jumped out and grabbed him

"Hmm. Where are the big werewolves I've been hearing about?" He said to the wind. It whispered, "Somewhere…"

Smokie chuckled. "Funny, wind gods."

Seth shook his head. This kid was whacko. Talking to the wind, thanking nonexistent river gods, what next?

The boy began to walk toward a big, tall dogwood. Oh, so he was going to try to talk to the tree gods now!

Smokie sensed thoughts nearby. Strange ones….

He whipped his head around to see a huge, sandy wolf behind him.

It whined and limped toward him. Aw…. Poor pup.

He squatted and held out his hand toward the wolf. It cautiously sniffed it and whimpered, holding out its paw.

Smokie found a nail deeply imbedded in the wolf's paw pad. He began to gently pull it out. The wolf began yelping and trying to pull its paw away but Smokie held on tight.

"Easy, now. Almost out…now. There."  
Blood welled up around the hole where the nail had been. Smokie looked around for a special berry patch to stop the bleeding.

He found a blackberry and examined the wolf's paw. He tilted his head and inspected the paw more closely. Hmp. Somehow, the hole had healed itself.

Smokie had to hand it to Forks' wildlife. They knew how to play a man.

Seth tried to jerk his paw from the man's grip. But the man had a very good grip and was staring at his paw.

So he had go through with the obvious escape plan. Bite and run.

He growled a warning. The man didn't seem to hear. So he heightened his growl to a fierce snarl. The man twisted Seth's paw around. Oww

Okay, time to inject some pain.

Seth twisted around and bit the hound out of the boy's arm. The boy shouted and let go of his paw.

Seth ran for it, running through the trees toward the Cullen's'.

Renesmee met him on the porch. "Hey, Seth."

" Hey. What's this about Carlisle adopting a non-venomous kid?"

Seth casually leaned against the guardrail. Renesmee sighed.

"Carlisle heard about this boy whose foster parents disappeared. He also heard from a local friend that the Volturi's scent was all over the house. So he thinks that his parents were vampires who had rebelled against the Volturi and had somehow escaped. But they had a few mishaps and the guard tracked them down and made short work of them. A big fire was reported late at night. And, they found this. It took Carlisle a lot of special favors to get it out of the wrong hands." Renesmee gave Seth a sharp, white, object.

It was a vampire fang.

Seth ran his fingers over it. " Hmp…Renesmee, can you show me everything?"

Renesmee nodded. He held out his hand. She touched his cheek instead, letting her memories flow into him.

Seth sat in silence afterward. Renesmee waited.

"Seth, what is it? What's bothering you?"

He shook his head. " Nothing." He turned to leave. But a tall, dark, figure was blocking his way.

"Hey, Renesmee. He-Why hello. You must be one of the werewolves." He grinned slightly.

Seth blinked. He was overwhelmed by the wave of anger. He tried to smile but his lips drew up in a snarl instead.

"Hello." He tried keep the growl out of his voice but failed.

Smokie took a step backward. " What, did you lose your rawhide bone?"

Seth bared his teeth. "What, did you lose your parents?"

Whoa, where had that come from? He had never insulted anybody's parents before.

Smokie jerked like he had been shocked. " Hey, I never-"

Seth drew his fist back and punched Smokie.

Renesmee gasped. "Seth!"

Seth wiped the blood off his knuckles and loped toward the forest.

Smokie groaned. " Dang, what'd I do to upset the dog?"

Jacob shrugged. "Nobody has a clue. Seth has never punched anyone. Much less give them a broken jaw."  
Smokie moaned again.

Seth sat on a tree stump, wondering what had caused him to go whacko. Maybe being Leah's brother was rubbing off on him.

Or maybe it was finally happening. The reality of being a werewolf and hanging out with bloodsucking vampires was starting to take its toll.

Maybe.

He put his head in his hands. Man, did he miss his Dad. Henry would know what to do. He'd tell him to do the obvious.

Go fishing. Duh.

Seth smiled in spite of himself. His dad was the first person he would go to if he needed anything. When he had passed, his whole world had feel apart. Being a werewolf was something that he had thought was cool but had quickly found out that it wasn't as easy and cool as it looked in the comics.

Seth growled in obvious frustration. "I don't know! It feels like something is missing, you know? Something important. But I have no clue what it is!" He growled out of pure anger.

Sam shrugged. "Only you could know what it is. But that's not important right now. The bloodsuckers have adopted a new kid. He's not a vampire but he's not a human either. He can't be a werewolf but who knows. We need you to find out about him. Could you do that?"

Seth swallowed. "I'll try."

Sam nodded and clapped him on the shoulder. "Thanks."

He disappeared into the night. Seth sighed. He sat down on a tree stump and began to think hard.

Smokie bolted upright. Then he promptly fell out of the Dogwood.

Ouch. That was going to leave a bruise on an undesired place.

He stood up and shook the leaves from his hair. Okay, now what? Should he go visit the vamps or stay here? Neither.

Smokie wiped the sleep from his eyes and headed for the nearest stream. He found a nice, cold one just beside the treaty line. "Thank Athens, leader of the river gods." He muttered before dipping his head in the stream.

He stopped in the middle of washing. He got the feeling he was being watched. Smokie lifted his head and glanced around.

Nobody was there. But he still couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched.

He kept a close eye on his surroundings as he finished his bath. But still, nothing jumped out and grabbed him

"Hmm. Where are the big werewolves I've been hearing about?" He said to the wind. It whispered, "Somewhere…"

Smokie chuckled. "Funny, wind gods."

Seth shook his head. This kid was whacko. Talking to the wind, thanking nonexistent river gods, what next?

The boy began to walk toward a big, tall dogwood. Oh, so he was going to try to talk to the tree gods now!

Smokie sensed thoughts nearby. Strange ones….

He whipped his head around to see a huge, sandy wolf behind him.

It whined and limped toward him. Aw…. Poor pup.

He squatted and held out his hand toward the wolf. It cautiously sniffed it and whimpered, holding out its paw.

Smokie found a nail deeply imbedded in the wolfs paw pad. He began to gently pull it out. The wolf began yelping and trying to pull its paw away but Smokie held on tight.

"Easy, now. Almost out…now. There."  
Blood welled up around the hole where the nail had been. Smokie looked around for a special berry patch to stop the bleeding.

He found a blackberry and examined the wolf's paw. He tilted his head and inspected the paw more closely. Hmp. Somehow, the hole had healed itself.

Smokie had to hand it to Forks' wildlife. They knew how to play a man.

Seth tried to jerk his paw from the man's grip. But the man had a very good grip and was staring at his paw.

_So he had go through with the obvious escape plan. Bite and run._

_He growled a warning. The man didn't seem to hear. So he heightened his growl to a fierce snarl. The man twisted Seth's paw around. Oww_

_Okay, time to inject some pain._

_Seth twisted around and bit the hound out of the boy's arm. The boy shouted and let go of his paw._

_Seth ran for it, running through the trees toward the Cullen's'._

_Renesmee met him on the porch. "Hey, Seth."_

" _Hey. What's this about Carlisle adopting a non-venomous kid?"_

_Seth casually leaned against the guardrail. Renesmee sighed._

"_Carlisle heard about this boy whose foster parents disappeared. He also heard from a local friend that the Volturi's scent was all over the house. So he thinks that his parents were vampires who had rebelled against the Volturi and had somehow escaped. But they had a few mishaps and the guard tracked them down and made short work of them. A big fire was reported late at night. And, they found this. It took Carlisle a lot of special favors to get it out of the wrong hands." Renesmee gave Seth a sharp, white, object._

_It was a vampire fang._

_Seth ran his fingers over it. " Hmp…Renesmee, can you show me everything?"_

_Renesmee nodded. He held out his hand. She touched his cheek instead, letting her memories flow into him._

_Seth sat in silence afterward. Renesmee waited._

"_Seth, what is it? What's bothering you?"_

_He shook his head. " Nothing." He turned to leave. But a tall, dark, figure was blocking his way._

"_Hey, Renesmee. He-Why hello. You must be one of the werewolves." He grinned slightly._

_Seth blinked. He was overwhelmed by the wave of anger. He tried to smile but his lips drew up in a snarl instead._

"_Hello." He tried keep the growl out of his voice but failed._

_Smokie took a step backward. " What, did you lose your rawhide bone?"_

_Seth bared his teeth. "What, did you lose your parents?" _

_Whoa, where had that come from? He had never insulted anybody's parents before._

_Smokie jerked like he had been shocked. " Hey, I never-" _

_Seth drew his fist back and punched Smokie._

_Renesmee gasped. "Seth!"_

_Seth wiped the blood off his knuckles and loped toward the forest._

_Smokie groaned. " Dang, what'd I do to upset the dog?"_

_Jacob shrugged. "Nobody has a clue. Seth has never punched anyone. Much less give them a broken jaw."  
Smokie moaned again._

_Seth sat on a tree stump, wondering what had caused him to go whacko. Maybe being Leah's brother was rubbing off on him._

_Or maybe it was finally happening. The reality of being a werewolf and hanging out with bloodsucking vampires was starting to take its toll._

_Maybe._

_He put his head in his hands. Man, did he miss his Dad. Henry would know what to do. He'd tell him to do the obvious._

_Go fishing. Duh._

_Seth smiled in spite of himself. His dad was the first person he would go to if he needed anything. When he had passed, his whole world had feel apart. Being a werewolf was something that he had thought was cool but had quickly found out that it wasn't as easy and cool as it looked in the comics. _


End file.
